


lin and lex <3

by piekhatjoe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piekhatjoe/pseuds/piekhatjoe
Summary: it’s cringe lol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	lin and lex <3

it all started a long time ago when lin took a picture of himself. he thought about a pose he could do. he thought about all the bitches he could get if he looked sexy and bit his lip. he heard the click of the camera and the picture was taken. lin opened instagram and posted the photo.  
immediately the likes and comments started pouring in.

but one comment stood out to him . the account that stood out had said “yes sir i am a hole and nothing but a hole” by @piekhatjoe  
lin clicked on the account and saw a hot person with a wig on. all their photos were edited in a way that can only be done by people with mental issues.

lin the saw the age mark “~ 16” in their bio. but age is just a number and lin cannot be stopped by just a few numbers. lin slid so smoothly into the dm's “hey sexy 😉” soon a conversations started to bloom between “peakhatjoe” and lin but after a few months lin started to feel restless “i just want to meet you so i can tear open that minor pussy ” and soon they started planing together about when they were going to meet

“My name is lex btw: p” said piekhatjoe , but lin could not really be interested. lin was still restless after a few days he could not wait to finally meet lex he started to get exited and sensually bit his lip he took another picture and send it

lex sent back “ok” and lin felt genuinely happy for the first time. and after a long wait the day finally came lin went to meet lex for the first time in real life.

they agreed to meet at 00:00 in an empty supermarket parking lot and when Lin saw Lex on their bike he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. he couldn't wait to devour them “Hi: p" lex and lin said immediately. lin fell in love .lin said “get in slut” and Lex got into the back of his white van with “free candy” on the side.

lin took lex to his house and took them to his basement. in his basement was a cage with a sign that said “cum dumpster” on it  
lex crawled into the cage like a good little whore. “i also prepared a nice drink for you” and gave lex a warm fresh glass of pee. “uwu my favourite :3” said lex. lex took the glass and immediately drank the entire glass 

lex turned 3 circles before they layed down on the bed like a dog. meanwhile lin turned of the lights while walking up the stairs, he closed the door and left  
lex fell asleep


End file.
